Love will find a way
by Sarah Angel
Summary: Harm and Mac shipper story!!!Please read it !


Title: LOVE FOR YOU  
Author:Dana  
Email:dsvedova@email.cz  
Classification: R Harm/Mac  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Donald P. Bellisario, Paramount Pictures, CBS, etc. Just borrowing for some fun. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary:You'll see !!! Enjoy it !!!!   
FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME!!!!  
  
  
LOVE WILL FIND A WAY  
  
JAG Headquarters,Fall Church,Virginia  
14th January,11:30am(EST)  
  
"Hey guys!"Admiral yelled at his employees,"there is going to be a Love Party at Valentine's Day.There are some things to do on party I hang it up here."He hang the paper on notice-board near his office.All of them rushed around notice-board as admiral was already in his office.Harm and Mac stood away from them and chatted."I'll be waiting!!!"Mac quipped.  
"Yeah,they're just as wild animals,aren't they?"Harm stared at them with flyboy grin."Yeah.Hey,everybody's gone out of here,let's look what they let us!"Mac smiled.Harm read:"A duet 'I Will Still Love You' from Britney Spears.Yeah right.Great!  
So Ninja-girl,we'll have to sing that!""Oh great!One of those sappy songs!Great!At least it isn't Top Gun soundtrack!"she let out a sigh of relief.That's right,I will still love you Harmshe thought to herself.I will still love you,my beautiful partnerHarm smiled at that thought.  
"Soo.......where are we going to start?"Mac asked."Ummm........what about my place,vegatarian dinner and some singing lessons??" "Sounds great to me!What about 730?" "Sure." "OK,let's go,I'm starving!"Mac said holding her rumbling stomach."Marines!"Harm only laughed.  
  
Harm's Apartment,Near the Union Station,7:30 pm(EST)  
  
Harm was setting spaghetti on plates as the doorbell rang.Exactly 730.How does she do that?he thought to himself.He opened the door and stared at her in disbelief with open mouth.Even if she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater she looked beautiful.He looked into her bottomless eyes as she spoke:"What are you staring at,Harm?"Smiling,Mac stepped into his apartment."Uh...nothing!"Harm murmured,still unable to take his breath."You'd better breathe,Commander!"Mac quipped."OK,OK,have a seat."he said,gesturing to the table with his hand.They talked through the dinner,laughed and joked together.It was a magic time.They were stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.  
8:00pm(EST)  
After diner,mac sat on couch,handing Harm lyrics of that uet."Have you ever heard it?"Mac asked."Yeah.I bought CD Britney Spears.It's pretty good.She's very talented.So,you start!"Harm said.Mac began to sing:  
"Time may take us apart,but I will still love you,I promise."  
"And when the stars,stars are falling,I'll keep calling"  
Harm joined to her  
"I promise that you'll be my one my only everything,I'll never been untrue"  
Mac sang staring into his wonderfu blue eyes before she looked down on lyrics.  
"And I promise back that for love I will do anything"  
Harm sang,not realizing that they are staring at each other.  
"I will give you the stars"  
Mac sang.  
"I will buy you the moon"  
Harm sang as he sat close to her on the couch.  
"Love will find a way"  
they sang before they kissed passionately."But......we...skipped....one....part!"he whispered to her lips."Shhhh......."Mac silenced him with her sweet kisses.She flung her arms around his neck and then ran her fingers through his hair.He ran his big hands up and down her back,making her shiver.Their tongues met and entwined.Mac's senses faded as his own.Harm felt his passion grew with passed seconds.Suddenly their brains began to work and harm quietly spoke:"I'm sorry Mac. I...."But she cut him off:"Uh........I'm not sorry!" "I....WHAT??"Harm was tottaly surprised.OH MY GOD!What if she loves me?Yee-ha!!!"I'm not sorry,Harm,I'm....I want say...I don't know when it happened.....I.."she stopped and glanced at Harm,tears streaming down her face."Hey partner,you can tell me,I'm your best friend,remeber?So,what's the problem?"he placed one hand on her shoulder and with the second hand brushed the tears away."Harm....I...I....I love you Harm!I've loved you since we first met,in that Rose Garden a few years ago." "Really?"his face lit up in the huge smile."Really,I love you so much.But if you're not feeling the same I understand and..." "No,no,don't even think about it.I love you soo much Sarah.I've never felt this way.I love you Sarah."Harm said with the widest flyboy grin on his face.Mac smiled through the tears of happiness at that grin and reached up to him and kissed Harm passionately again.  
As they were lying on the couch,almost sleeping,embracing each other,Mac's body on Harm's he whispered to her ear:"This is how it meant to be,Sarah.Always.I love you."  
  
JAG Headquarters,Falls Church,Virginia  
13th February,Love Party,10:00pm(EST)  
  
First of all,Carolyn,Harriet and Mac were singing 'Eternal Falme' from Atomic Kitten.Mac stared at Harm the whole song and thought about her life,how lucky she was.Half an hour before midnight Admiral ushered Mac and Harm in:"And now,Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie will sing a duet 'I Will Still Love You' from Britney Spears!Enjoy it!!!"   
Mac walked on platform,dressed in sleevless red dress.Harm went behind her,dressed in his dress whites.Both had headset microphones.Mac began to sing:  
"Time may take us apart,but I will still love you,I promise."  
"And when the stars,stars are falling,I'll keep calling"  
Harm joined to her  
"I promise that you'll be my one my only everything,I'll never been untrue"  
Mac sang turning to Harm.  
"And I promise back that for love I will do anything"  
Harm sang staring deep into Mac's eyes  
"I will give you the stars"  
She looked up on "stars"  
"I will buy you the moon"  
Harm looked up on "fullmoon" above their heads.  
"Even through the longest of our nights"  
Mac sang  
"And even through the darkenest days our"  
Harm sang  
"Love will find a way"  
Both sang staring at each other and started to sing the chorus:  
"And when the stars are falling,I'll keep calling,I will still love you,and when your dreams are fading,I'll be waiting,I will still love you."  
While they were singing,Harriet turned to Bud:"Do you see that????" "Yeah.I think,they're in love Harriet!" AJ heard them and said:"Yes Ensign.They're in love.That's my work!Lovewill find a way!" "Great job sir!" both exclaimed.Then they turned to Harm and Mac,listening to the song,which were both singing:"Time may take us apart,that's true,but I will always be there for you,you're in my heart,you're in my dreams,no matter how many miles beetween,I promise you that I won't forget,the day we kissed to the day we met,the sky may fall and the stars may too,but I will still,I will still love you. And when the stars are falling,I'll keep calling,I will still love you,and when your dreams are fading,I'll be waiting,I will still love you."  
They finished singing with big applause and cheers."OK guys.These were Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie.Now it's time to slow dancing ! ! !So guys,take your ladies to the dance floor ! ! !" DJ yelled at people.Harm took Mac'S arm and led her to dance floor.As 'I Will Come to You' from Hanson started,they began to move.Harm sang the lyrics in Mac's ear.She giggled."When you have no light to guide you,and no one to walk beside you,I will come to you,I will come to you.When the night is dark and stormy,you won't have to reach out for me,I will come to you,I will come to you"He stopped and asked her:"Permission to take Colonel somwhere?" "Permission granted!" Mac said giggling.  
  
Washington Rose Garden,Washington D.C.,11:55 pm(EST)  
  
"In midnight there it is so romantic.Look at the stars!"Mac exclaimed."So...why did you take me here?" "Mac....Sarah,darling.I love you so much!" "Yeah I know it.I love you too!" Harm knelt on one knee and said:" It's 001,so it's Valentine's Day." He pulled out of the pocket a beautiful ring.Mac gasped."Sarah Mackenzie,will you make me the happiest man in the whole wide world and....Will you marry me Sarah?" Tears rolled down Mac's cheeks as she knelt to him."Yeah.Yes.I'll marry you Harm.I love you sooooo much!!!!" He kissed her passionately,she responded as well."Thanks!Thank you!I love you too!!!" Harm replied,his own tears streamed down his face.They sealed their future with another passionate kiss.  
  
THE END ! 


End file.
